


My favorite number

by Amie33



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Community: eleventy_kink, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 21:45:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amie33/pseuds/Amie33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What’s funny about 69, can you tell me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	My favorite number

**Author's Note:**

> Based on that prompt from the eleventy_kink : _Somebody (I'm thinking Amy or River, but it doesn't have to be) explaining the significance of the number 69 to the Doctor. ___  
> Thanks to Bev and Charina for the beta.

River was reading on  the bed when the Doctor entered and began to pace in the room. She didn’t even need to look up to understand that something was bothering him.

“What’s funny about 69, can you tell me? It’s just a number, moreover, a  _ cool  _ number. Six and nine, beautifully symmetrical, and if you turn it sideways it’s the symbol of Cancer, you know, the zodiac sign?” It wasn’t really a question, and he didn’t wait for her to answer before he continued. “69, three times twenty-three -very cool number twenty-three, lots of interesting properties, and three is cool too, but not funny, not funny at all, why would you laugh at a number? Numbers are useful, and beautiful and --”

She placed her book on the bedside table, trying not to sigh, tired of his senseless monologue. “Okay, tell me, what’s wrong exactly?”

He stopped his rambling and sat down next to her, avoiding looking at her as he replied. “It’s Amy and Rory.” He took a deep breath, p laying with the hem of her dress and gathering his thoughts. “They wouldn’t stop laughing and none of them would explain to me why. The more I asked, the more they giggled. It is...”

“Infuriating?” she finished for him, reaching out to stroke his face with sympathy.

“Yes. Exactly.” She kissed him tenderly and he sighed against her mouth. The kiss lingered but he didn’t complain, curling an arm around her waist and pulling her closer until she was almost sitting on his lap.

“River?” he finally asked “ Would you explain me what about the number 69 does makes your parents laugh?” 

“Yes, but first,” she pushed him and he fell backward with her landing on top of him, “you need to  relax.”

xxx

She straddled his chest backwards and lowered herself until all he could see was  her magnificent ass and her inviting wet folds. He licked his lips in anticipation, enjoying the view. 

Her tongue licked along the length of him, from the tip to his balls and he groaned, eyes half shut. She turned her head, smiling at him and winking, his cock jumping in her teasing hand as she teased him. He winked back and stretched his neck so his tongue could reach her and he lapped at her hungrily. He could hear her cursing and he smiled smugly against the soft flesh of her cunt. She moved back to his cock, bending down until she could kiss the tip before swallowing him entirely; his tongue entered her at the same time and they both moaned.

Her mouth was around him, expertly moving up and down, sometimes lingering on the top, nipping gently at the sensitive flesh, sometimes surrounding him until he could feel the back of her throat.  It was difficult but he tried to focus less on his own response and more on exploring her. His tongue licked  along her inner walls, slowly first, and then faster as she rocked against him more urgently, her moans vibrating all around him.  The sound became louder as he slid a finger down to her clit, pressing against it roughly. 

After a few minutes of pleasuring each other she finally let go of him, and he hissed as the cold air  surrounded his wet member. She replaced her mouth with her hand, gripping him firmly and stroking him with quick movements, in rhythm with her hips rocking against  his face in a desperate attempt to get more of him. Her moans turned out into sobbing and he could barely breathe, his nose pressed against her hot flesh, but she was delicious around his tongue, her walls pulsing more and more vigorously. He’d be able to hold his breath for  _ hours  _ in order to hear the delicious noises she was making. He groaned encouragement in an attempt to express how good s he felt against his mouth, his voice dying within her skin, and it seemed to be enough to make her come. He  drank her in as she shook violently against him, lapping at her until her last shudder passed, her cries echoing in his ears. 

She laid down and didn’t move for a minute, her body still trembling while he licked his lips to catch every drop he could. She was still gripping his cock and he thrust into her hand, demanding, desperately aching for her. She seemed to understand, bending down and then it was her mouth around him again, warm and soft. He let out a long sigh of satisfaction that quickly turned into loud moans at the sensation of her mouth over him. It didn’t take him much longer before he saw stars, and he could feel her swallowing as he came into her. 

She rolled off of him and onto her back, with one hand on her stomach and the other one stroking his thigh absentmindedly. They stayed silent for a while, side by side, both catching their breath. 

“ _ That _ was a 69,” River finally said “And a good one.”

The Doctor raised his head to look at her, frowning.

“What does “that” have to do with a number?”

She laughed and smiled at him. “It’s a metaphor, an image.”

He looked at her skeptically and she rolled her eyes.

“I don’t understand how you could be so old and not knowing the meaning of 69?” He pouted and she smiled fondly, “You’ve never drawn a stick figure? The circles stand for the heads and the body is made with lines -six is a person with its head up and nine a person with its head down.”

For a few seconds he didn’t react, trying to understand what she had just said. She was about to look for a pen and a piece of paper to try to explain him with an actual drawing, when a smile appeared on his face.

“Ohhh-- numbers to picture sex, that’s  brilliant!” He laughed and she could see in his eyes that he was picturing the scene perfectly , probably more easily now that she’d given him a live demonstration.

“It’s not the only one you can do,” she added, her eyebrow raised suggestively, and he looked at her with renewed interest “and I’ll show them to you, if you want.”

“I think 69 has just become my favorite number,”  he sat up and grabbed her wrist, pulling her up with him so he could  kiss her eagerly, ”but maybe you could show me a few more times, to be completely sure.“

And so she did.

_** the end ** _


End file.
